


To Dance with You

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: Ridiculous shits Meanie might do after becoming roomie [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (I hope so), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Here I am again yay, Inspired by Mingyu offering his hand to dance with Wonwoo in Vlive after SMA2021, M/M, Meanie being cute and comforting each other cuz I need it, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, and everyone needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: After drowning in the silent for a while, Wonwoo decided to leave the bed, and stood right in front of Mingyu.The younger seemed confused and a little hurt, but instead of explaining, Wonwoo opened the app for music playing and found one song that they both often listen to.He then held the hand with his phone on his back, slightly bowed, and offered the other hand toward Mingyu. The silver ring on his pinky was reflecting the warm yellow light from the lamp.“We haven’t finish our dance, have we?”——He held out his hand, and invited him for a dance.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Ridiculous shits Meanie might do after becoming roomie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142651
Kudos: 34





	To Dance with You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [而我們在今夜共舞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165895) by [krkw_soratokuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu). 



> I actually wasn't planing on writing anything serious, like at all.  
> But, well.
> 
> ・Really bad at naming a fic  
> ・Inspired by things that happened around the time when SMA2021 took place.  
>  Congrats to our boys for wining Bonsan yay!

Wonwoo was barely functioning after working for a whole day. He was even pondering whether or not should he take a nap first, before taking shower, since it always takes quite a while for other members to clean themselves up.

Besides, there was a broccoli who would definitely dragged him out of the bed when time comes, with force, and maybe whining in between.

The moment Wonwoo dropped himself on the bed after dragging his body into his room, he heard the speaking sound of a certain someone that he was totally expecting.

“Hyung—”

Wonwoo could perfectly predict what would follow—You have to remove your makeup, you have to take a shower, you should take out your contact lenses before falling asleep otherwise you will definitely regret it—Sometimes, Wonwoo would be hoping that Mingyu could act a little less like the infamous Min-housewife, since he was kind of annoyed to be constantly nagged by the younger. But it was a thought that Wonwoo kept in his mind without speaking out loud, after all, it was the price of always be taken care of.

Also, Wonwoo knew that he could always win the bargain when Mingyu was the one on the other side of the table.

So instead of moving, Wonwoo kept on lying on his stomach without answering. He could hear the younger started to grumble as he expected. Then, it all ended with a sigh.

“…I’ll wake you up when I finish showering, you really have to get up then.”

—Mingyu knew him way too well, and have such a soft spot for him. Wonwoo grinned.

It didn’t take long before Wonwoo drifted into sleep. They spent way too much time with tiredness, sometimes feeling more familiar with it than with their families. Wonwoo didn’t noticed when Mingyu returned to the room.

He was waken up by a couple of soft, rhythmic but determined pats. And the mumble next to one of his ears.

“Hyung, Wonwoo-hyung. The bathroom is empty. Come on, wake up—”

The padding he was wearing was taken off, making his breathing a little more easier in a room with heater running. The pair of hands that were on his shoulder started to lightly grabbed and rubbed, but Wonwoo only made a few grunts, still unwilling to move.

“Jeon Wonwoo—!”

He could hear the pout in the slightly raised voice. Instead of actually getting annoyed, Mingyu sounded a lot more like he was trying to do an aegyo.

“Hey don’t try to over step the boundaries I’m not going to remove your makeup for you this time—”

A pair of strong arms came with the whining, Wonwoo was pulled up from behind like a rag doll, falling right into Mingyu’s embrace. A head stuck next to his cheek, tickling him with the moisturized grass-greened hair.

Wonwoo’s face was lightly knocked by a knuckle of Mingyu’s hand.

“Open your eyes, hmm? Go take a shower before the water runs cold again.”

Wonwoo couldn’t really remember how he ended up into the bathroom. He finished all those actions on auto-pilot. It was when he stood right in front of his room’s door, with a cardigan one size too big hanging on him and damped hair dripping water, that Wonwoo finally regained a piece of his conscious.

Mingyu, who was sitting on his bed, couldn’t help but snorted when he saw Wonwoo came in. He waved his empty hand toward Wonwoo, beckoning him to come and sit in the space that he saved for the elder.

After Wonwoo placed himself between Mingyu’s legs, with half-lidded eyes, he heard the latter spoke above him. “Hyung, you really look like a stray cat which has just drowned in pouring rain like this.

Wonwoo knew that his eyes had been soften with all the overflowing drowsiness, as soon as he caught sight of those bright canine. He could only mustered up so much malicious before he answered.

“Says the broccoli salad.”

But being the incarnation of a golden retriever he was, Mingyu of course didn’t fired back. Instead, the tips of his mouth even turned up after hearing Wonwoo’s grumble.

“Well, I’m your broccoli salad.” He proudly said.

Wonwoo lost his words after Mingyu offered such a cringey answer without even missing a beat. The elder of the two shut his half-opened mouth, and laid himself onto Mingyu frustratedly.

“How can you always say something like this? Also when you’re with Carats.” Wonwoo lowered his head, with water drops dripping from the end of his hair onto his glasses. He didn’t sound aggressive, more like simply making a narration. Mingyu turned on the hair dryer in his hand without offering an answer, and started to dry Wonwoo’s hair.

It was when the buzz of the dryer stop that Mingyu started to speak again. “I don’t really think it’s a bad thing that you aren’t able to say something like that.”

“I mean, you have your own ways of loving people. Don’t you, hyung? Members know this, carats also know this…Everyone understands this.”

He reached for the phone that was on the drawer while speaking—Wonwoo didn’t even notice Mingyu took it away to charge it for him—And placed it into Wonwoo’s hand. He softly patted the phone twice before he unplugged the hair dryer and started to clean up.

Wonwoo knew clearly what Mingyu meant. The distance between them on the van was close enough to take a peak on what was going on in each others phone, besides, Wonwoo didn’t even try to hide. He didn’t read much posts since he was so worn-out, but he still came across plenty of congratulations from Carats after they received the award.

He tapped on the block for posting, typing in his messy thoughts and sent them. A couple of seconds later, he decided to add a comment.

It didn’t take much time for him to send the words. Mingyu was still rolling the wire of the hair dryer in his hand when Wonwoo finished. The elder one took look of the screen of his phone once again, before turning back to the younger.

“What about you?” He asked.

Wonwoo couldn’t really see Mingyu’s face from where he was. All he could capture was the pause of Mingyu’s movement.

For this question, Wonwoo thought, he could definitely tell if Mingyu was trying to lie. His guess wasn’t even based on how well they knew each other. It was simply because that Wonwoo had caught glimpse of jealousy flashed through Mingyu’s face for too many times. It seemed like they became better at masking themselves in front of the camera while they grow. But Wonwoo knew it better than anyone else, the fact that Mingyu always accidentally let his emotions slipped through his facades, hadn’t really changed through out the years. Whether they were shown on his expressions or actions.

He also knew that Mingyu would figured out he couldn’t really give answer that was against his heart to this question. What the younger could do was probably only a change of topic. And the answer Wonwoo gets moments later was nothing out of his had expectations.

“Isn't it obvious enough?” Mingyu sighed while he spoke. “It’s just…Somtimes. Sometimes, I guess I couldn’t help but become a little more greedy.”

Mingyu sat down next to Wonwoo after he walked back to the bed. He turned to the latter and smiled, looking a little forced. Wonwoo raised his hand and messed up the younger’s hair. The bright green also seemed like it had became a shade gloomier that before.

“But, like, times like this.” Mingyu kept on speaking, with his head dropping onto Wonwoo’s shoulder. “I knew it well when times like this.” 

“So…I’m fine. I guess.”

Wonwoo could still hear that faint tremor in Mingyu's voice, the weight on his shoulder also sunk into his heart. He gripped the phone in his hand then released it, biting his bottom lips unconsciously.

After drowning in the silent for a while, Wonwoo decided to leave the bed, and stood right in front of Mingyu.

The younger seemed confused and a little hurt, but instead of explaining, Wonwoo opened the app for music playing and found one song that they both often listen to.

He then held the hand with his phone on his back, slightly bowed, and offered the other hand toward Mingyu. The silver ring on his pinky was reflecting the warm yellow light from the lamp.

“We haven’t finish our dance, have we?”

Mingyu looked lost for a second, but a soft blush followed as soon as he realized what Wonwoo meant. His face was painted red from the tip of his ears. Wonwoo took the hand that Mingyu held out, and pulled the younger one up from the bed. He chuckled after finding out that the younger’s cheek was actually flaming with heat.

The phone that Wonwoo tossed onto the bed during his actions kept on playing muffled tune. Finally emptying his hand, Wonwoo circled them onto Mingyu’s waist immediately, and leaned his head onto Mingyu’s shoulder, swaying his body with the music at the same time.

It was like a scene from a movie, Wonwoo would be lying if he said that he never imagine this. But it was when he actually got to feel the body temperature that was just a little higher than his, and to breathe in the scent of what they both share for living together mixing with just Mingyu, that Wonwoo finally understood why did those plots exist.

But this was also different from what Wonwoo used to dreamed of. The lack of crescent moon and starry sky, nor the carefully decorated lights and flowers. This was way too domestic—Whether the cardigan on him that belongs to the other, or the white cotton shirt with it’s colar loosen that Mingyu was wearing.

However, when Wonwoo felt how steady the pair of hands on his back had been holding him, he suddenly felt like there wouldn't be a dance that could ever top this.

This was all too good to be true. Wonwoo closed his eyes and smiled—And it was the same moment that something tripped on his ankle. Wonwoo didn’t even got the chance to yelp.

Few seconds later, with himself lying on top of Mingyu, Wonwoo started to giggle.

“Jeon Wonwoo—!” Mingyu whined loudly. “Don’t laugh!”

The upset in Mingyu’s voice made Wonwoo start another wave of laughter. This was just so Mingyu, that Wonwoo couldn’t help but tighten his hold, and curl himself into the younger.

“Hyung…”

It took a while for Wonwoo to finally calm himself down and find a relaxing spot to lie on Mingyu’s chest. It was then that he heard Mingyu started speaking again.

“How come this ended up as me being the one that was comforted.”

Wonwoo snorted at Mingyu’s words, pulling his arms out from between Mingyu and the bed, saving them from being numb. He popped himself up, wrinkling his nose while taking a good look of the expression of the man below him, and craned his neck to give Mingyu a light peck on his lips.

“Someone has to do it anyways.” Wonwoo said. The eyes that still sparkled under the dim light made Wonwoo dive in again.

He could portrait the angle of how Mingyu’s lips raised and those sharp canine with his own dry lips. The song was long done, but Wonwoo kind of felt like they were still dancing, the rhythm that their tongue had share was also calming and a little lazy.

The soft, bright green hair was intertwined between Wonwoo’s finger. He actually had thought it was a little to flashy at first, but it didn’t take long for Wonwoo to fall for this version of Kim Mingyu. The rich but gentle color seemed to suit Mingyu perfectly, representing what a beautiful person he was—When Wonwoo saw that one person in Mingyu’s eyes moments ago, he realized once again where Mingyu’s eyes had always, and would forever linger.

Anxiety of his had always been hidden deeper, but Mingyu knew just how to ease it, without exceptions. Even if he often do it unintentionally. Wonwoo copied the way Mingyu’s lips turned to convey how thankful he was.

When they were hiding back into the bed a while later, Mingyu was the one who actually fell asleep first. Wonwoo decided to spend some more time to browse what Carats had wrote, also leaving his own reply. After putting down his phone, Wonwoo turned and found Mingyu with his mouth hanging open and half of his face snuggled into the pillow, snoring lightly. 

Wonwoo didn’t hesitate to turn on the camera of his phone, to capture the soundly slept man next to him.

He stopped when he was about to put his phone away, and re-opened the application for taking photos, this time with the front camera.

The photo was saved and stored with all the others, some were also snapped by his phone and some were took with careful focusing and calculated lightning. Maybe they would be shown to the world one day.

But before that—Wonwoo thought while he tucked himself into Mingyu’s embrace, closing his eyes. Those photo collections he made, and the most perfect dance he had ever shared with anyone, or even the frown that Mingyu did, his kicked-puppy face and pouts.

—He wanted to kept all of them to himself, just for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is basically...  
> 1\. To write some shit that's related to Broccoli Mingyu (or Hatsune Mingyu?)--Check!  
> 2\. Make them finish that dance which we all caught a glimpse of in that Vlive--Check!  
> 3\. Being Roomie is just so convenient that I can make them do every random things in my fic--Check!  
> 4\. Expressing my grudge about how the cool-down time of their every fucking selfie was counted by years--Check!
> 
> It was [Ed Sheeran's Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g) that I listened when I was writing the dancing scene. I only remember Gyu played it once when he was having a mukbang, not really sure though.  
> But there's also other Ed's song in Wonwoo's playlist, so I assume they both had listened to it?  
> Anyway, I like that song a lot so. And it's nice song to dance to. /shrugged/


End file.
